fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Auni X Cute
Character Auni © Bamf Cute © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Cute: *skipping about, humming to herself* Another beautiful day! Ohhh, it's just absolutely delightful! If today were a person, I'd give him a nice, big hug! ^^ Auni: *counting coins under a tree* Cute: *sees Auni* Well, hello there! *skips to him* Oh, you're counting, sorry! I hope I didn't mess you up... Auni: Uhh *puts the money away quickly* No, no it's fine Cute: *giggles* It's okay, I'd leave you to it! Auni: No, really, it wasn't important at all! Cute: Ooohhhh, okay! *sits down beside him* You look kinda lonely sitting all by yourself - enjoying the day? Auni: I dont mind sitting by myself. Or with others. I don't care. Cute: You don't care, huh? So is there anything you DO care about? ^^ Auni: Umm my sister. Not getting hurt? Cute: Well, that's nice that you have a sister! Is she younger than you? Auni: No, she's a couple years older Cute: Hm, well that's cool... I have two older brothers, though they're not really my brothers, we just kinda like adopted eachother, 'cause we're really good friends! Though I'm not so sure about the whole brother-sister thing, because I think I might... really, really like one of them... but I'm not sure what to do about it. >.< Auni: Oh... um I'm not sure. Tara's not my full sister, either. Cute: So, is she like your half-sister, then? Auni: Yeah Cute: Hm. I don't think it matters how close you are to "full-siblings"; you love her all the same, right? Auni: Of course. She's... everything. Cute: *rests her back against the tree* Everything, huh? That's soooo sweet! Auni: Sweet? I don't know anything about being sweet.. but if you say so... Cute: *giggles* Aw, come on! You seem pretty sweet to me - at least nice. Auni: I wouldn't know, I don't talk to people all that often. Besides my sister, and she does most of the talking... Cute: So you're a quiet person, huh? I guess I should've noticed - here I'm doing all the babbling, and you just pipe up with a few words once I give you the chance. *laughs* Auni: I guess so.. Cute: Well that's okay, right? I mean, if everyone in the world were talkers, there'd be no one to listen! I have a friend who hardly says a word, but he's still a great friend! Do you have any friends? Auni: No.. not really... Cute: Well that's sad... Oh! Maybe I could be your friend! Oh, and Emagine and Sonalan could be your friends, too! Auni: Who's that? Cute: Emagine and Sonalan are my older brothers; the ones who aren't blood-related. ^^ We just kinda adopted eachother when we met in the orphanage. Auni: Oh.. you don't have.. parents? Cute: *shakes head* Uh-uh. I was found on the front steps to the orphanage at sunset by one of the nuns. We never could find out who they were, but I've... tried not to think about it, and when I do, I try to be optimistic, you know? Auni: Oh. Sometimes.. its better not knowing who your parents are. My um.. my mom died, so I know what its like.. Cute: ...oh... I'm... I'm so sorry... *hugs him* I can't imagine how hard it is to lose your mother... Auni: *is surprised when she hugs him* I-its okay... Cute: *lets him go, smiling* Well, as long as you're not still in the mourning stage... but anyways! At least you still have your sister, albeit she's awesome! Auni: She's very excited.. like yourself... Cute: *grins* Really?! Do you think we have anything else in common? Auni: Well she's pretty like you.. and um... Cute: Well, you just met me today, so you probably don't know a whole lot about me, huh? Hmm... I know! Maybe you and I could have lunch with my brothers tomorrow? It'll be fun! Auni: Oh.. Umm I guess.. I could... Cute: Great! *stands up* Just meet me here tomorrow about mid-morning, and I'll take you to the cafe to meet your new brothers! See ya then! ^^ *hurries away to inform Sonalan and Emagine of the recent events* Auni: Oh.. okay, bye... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' *a few hours after the lunch with Emagine and Sonalan* Cute: So, what'd ya think?! Auni: About what? Cute: Hee, about Emagine and Sonalan! They thought you were pretty cool! Auni: I didn't really talk that much.. but I'm glad they liked me... Cute: Well, Sonalan didn't, either! ^^ He's not much of a talker, either. Auni: I suppose not Cute: Of course Emagine doesn't talk as much as I do, but he's still more of a conversationalist. Sonalan said more than he usually does around new people; I guess he was wanting to make you feel comfortable and welcome. They both thought it would be cool to meet your sister, too, since if you're our brother now, that makes her our sister, but all in good time! Is your sister a traveller? A worker for the church, maybe? Auni: Uh.. we travel together, yes Cute: Ooohhhh, I see! Is she a magic user, per chance? I'm just a healer, but I hope to use light magic some day! Auni: She can heal too but doesn't use light magic either Cute: Really?! That's so cool! Maybe she and I can exchange tips or something! But what about you? Do you use magic or a melee weapon? Auni: Weapons.. axes mostly, but I suppose you can hit anyone with anything.. Cute: Ah, I see! Do you practice often? Auni: I.. I dont like killing... Cute: Oh, no, not that kind of practicing! I mean, do you like spar with other people for fun? Or just pretend spar? Oh! Or maybe a mixture of both... Emagine and Sonalan will sometimes battle eachother, but they prefer to spar against imaginary enemies. Auni: ..pretend to kill..? Cute: No, not kill... just, ya know, win. Have you ever been to an arena before? Auni: ...yes Cute: They end the match before anyone dies - that's how I would spar, anyways. I don't like the idea of killing people, either. >.< So, yeah, you could just... pretend win, or pretend lose! Auni: ..not in arena's I've been to. You fight until you cannot stand, then die of blood loss within the hour. Cute: 0.o?!?! Oh... that's... that's very sad... they don't have clerics or anyone on stand by to save them?! Auni: ...I come from a cruel land. But since I travel with Tara, she heals me and anyone I fight Cute: ...ohhh, I see. Well, that's nice of her to heal the others! She must be a very experienced healer by now. Auni: Yes, she is good. But even with her healing them.. I do not like to attack innocent men Cute: Mm, neither do Emagine, Sonalan and myself; we made ourselves mercenaries, so that we can protect innocent man from bandits and those who would cause harm to defenseless citizens! Auni: Oh. I only protect myself and my sister. Cute: Well that's still a worthy cause! ^^ So, where are you two travelling? Just around, or are you going somewhere? Auni: Just.. away from somewhere. Cute: Okay! ^^ Are you going to be moving on from here soon, then? Auni: ..I suppose so Cute: Okay! Hopefully we'll see eachother again. Hm, I'll have to make sure I give you and your sister a gift. *thinks* Maybe a treat! Cake, pie, cookies... hmmm... I'm not sure what to make. ^^ Auni: Th-that's not necessary. We don't need anything Cute: Nonsense! It would be rude to send you away empty-handed! ...hmmm, perhaps cookies would be the best - a lot of them can fit into a basket, and they spoil at a much slower rate than pies and cakes, so they would be perfect! Oh, but now the kind of cookie... what's your favorite? Or maybe your sisters favorite kind of cookie? Auni: No, please, we have enough money to buy cookies Cute: So you might, but they're nothing like my cookies! I'll just make you one of Emagine's favorites, Chocolate Chip Cookies. ^^ I'll be sure to get them to you before to long! Auni: Oh.. umm alright... Cute: Right! I'll go get started on them right away. I'll see you later, Auni! *waves before she hurries away* Auni: Oh.. okay... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Cute: There you are, Auni! *rushes over to him with a basket in hand, a cloth covering its contents* Here are the cookies! I wrapped them in extra cloth to keep the fresh taste and texture for a longer period of time. They should still be quite warm. Auni: Oh, thanks. *takes it* Umm.. here! *hands her a large bag of coins* Cute: Oh, that's not necessary, Auni! Emagine and Sonalan earned quite a bit of money in the arena. ^^ Auni: No.. please, take it Cute: But why? Don't you need this money? Auni: No, we're fine. It's fine. Cute: ...well, all right... if you insist, I suppose. *thinks* I can't really tell you not to give it to me, or else I'd be a hypocrite, wouldn't I? *laughs as she accepts the coins* Auni: *smiles a bit* good Cute: So, are you and Tara all set to leave? I'll miss you while you two are away, but I'm sure we'll see eachother again! Auni: We're always set to leave. We don't have much, just a wagon Cute: So where is Tara now? Auni: In town. She's always shopping, buying dresses and such.. Cute: Huh. Does she know how to make her own? Auni: *shakes his head* No, she's always buying lots of them Cute: Hmmmm... perhaps I can teach her! I'm sure she'd be good at it. ^^ Shopping sounds like one of her hobbies; do you have any hobbies, Auni? Auni: I think she likes buying the dresses more than actually having them... umm i don't know if I have any hobbies... Cute: Perhaps I'll have to get you, Emagine and Sonalan to have a guys only day, and Tara and I can hang out while you guys go have some fun. ^^ I'm sure you'd enjoy that! Auni: Maybe.. I don't spend much time with people... Cute: I'm sure you don't - Sonalan is the same way, but he doesn't mind Emagine and I, like you don't mind being around Tara. Auni: When I was on the plantation.. everyone helped each other out, but never got close to one another.. for fear they'd be the next one to die.. Cute: Die? Was there a plague going around? Auni: No... us slaves died often. Sometimes through sickness, but mostly beatings and for doing something wrong Cute: ...you were a slave? ...that's... so sad... Auni: Yeah... it was hard... Cute: ...well, at least your free now, right? Auni: Yep, Tara helped me get free Cute: So was Tara... a slave, too? Auni: *chuckles* No.. she was my master's daughter. Cute: Oh, I see! Well, that was very nice of her to rescue you. You're a very sweet young man, Auni. Auni: I.. I am? Thanks.. Cute: *grins* Well of course you are! ^^ ...well, I wish you and Tara the best. I'm sure we'll see each other again! I look forward to meeting your sister; and of course, seeing you again. Auni: Thanks *grins too* I'm sure we will. Bye Cute! Cute: See ya, Auni! *waves and hurries away* 'End of Support A ' '''Auni, Gentle Spirit, and Cute, Shining Cleric Cute and Auni met again mere weeks later, and this was when Cute first met Tara. The two groups became fast friends, and adopted eachother as brothers and sisters. They sill went their own ways for many years, but they often met up with eachother. When Auni and Tara established their own farm, Cute, Emagine, and Sonalan settled down not to far from them. Cute became a healer at the church, but took time to spend with Tara, Emagine, Sonalan, and Auni. Auni didn't change his quiet-personality, nor did Cute change in hers, but the two opposites found a great brother-sister companionship in eachother.